Miss Popularity
by tehPokerPanda
Summary: Mikan Sakura,a nerdy loner,has a dream,"WE UNPOPULAR KIDS MUST STAND UP FOR OURSELVES!" The school was gonna change,and it's starting with..Him. Warning:OOC Mikan,'mature' language. Review please!


⌠**Miss Popularity⌡**

**Chapter 1 {{Into the Pit of Ultimate Despair!}}**

_*__WARNING: OOC Mikan (Don't worry, she's not an emo ;3 She's just rude and less naive LOL), swearing and.. all-around randomness..?__*_

Twitch. Twitch, twitch. Twitchity-twitch. Ugh, my eyebrow won't stop twitching. Again. This _always_ happens whenever I'm pissed. And you could say that I'm pretty damn pissed right now. I was walking through the hallways and when I expected a nice, peaceful atmosphere, I got this shitty, disgusting one. All the 'popular' kids; like cheerleaders or jocks or _whatever_, were grouped together. Or sometimes, they even went as low as to pick on the 'unpopular' kids.

Judging us like that, they're so fuc-… Okay, I need to calm down. _1… 2… 3…_ I sighed, it seemed as if this school would never change. But seriously, the 'popularity' thing is just plain disgusting. One day, I'm definitely going change that! WITH THE LAST STRAND OF MIKAN SAKURA'S PRIDE, I'M _DAMN WELL_ GOING TO CHANGE THIS BLOODY SCHOOL! Oh yeah, I forgot to mention something. My name's-..

"MIIIIIIKAAANNNN!" Okay, never mind. Yup, my name's Mikan Sakura. Currently 16 and I'm attending the horrible, hideous, disgustingly amazing private academy, Gakuen Alice! Yes, it's terrible and amazing at the same time. I'm sort of this nerdy loner who everyone ignores; nerdy because of my thick, round-framed glasses and a loner because I practically avoid everyone there. Yup, our school is quick to judge, isn't it? Anyway, the girl who had just shouted my name was running right at me, pushing aside some very annoyed students who were 'blocking her way'. Her name's Anna. She's pretty well-known around the school. But that's probably because of her hair.

I mean, it's not every day you meet a girl with pink hair, right? Anna swears it's not dyed, and I believe her. She's a good kid. When she finally reached me, she was panting and gasping for air. Then, she dramatically dropped to the floor. I looked at her, debating whether to step on her, or help her up. In the end, I didn't need to do either 'cause Anna flopped herself up.

"You'll never guess what happened today!", she shouted, her eyes suddenly filled with fire and excitement. I sweat-dropped, _what had become of the sweet, gentle flower I once knew?_ Okay, I need to stop thinking such gay thoughts. "What?", I asked directly, wanting her to get straight to the point. Anna clenched her fists and looked me in the eye, "I…", she paused for a dramatic effect while I rolled my eyes.

"I got asked to join the cheerleading squad!", she squealed, practically bursting with joy. I, on the other hand, was feeling the exact _OPPOSITE_ of joy. It was like I was drifting in this black, endless space filled with nothingness.. And emptiness.. And sorrow… And.. And.. _ANYWAY_, I decided to yell at her, "You.. _WHAT?"_

Anna didn't seem to get the point, so she just continued smiling and replied, "I know right? Isn't it awesome?" I mentally slapped myself. "Anna", I started, shaking my head, "Remember how I told you I hate those popular kids acting all high-and-mighty?", my eyebrow had started to twitch again. "Yeah..?", Anna nodded, still not getting the point. I could practically feel my eyebrows vibrating on my forehead.

"Cheerleaders", I said slowly, raising up my hands for effect, "Are on top of the list of 'popular' people I want to beat up!" Realization dawned upon Anna and her eyes widened in shock, she fell to her knees and looked like she was gonna cry. I sighed again, Anna is _such_ a drama queen. "N.. No way.. This can't be.. H-happening..", she stuttered. She was probably going to put on some elaborate show, then leave as if nothing's wrong, so I just left her be and watched.

"_KRIIIIIIING_!" That, my friends, was the famous bell for first class. It's famous for be- "_KRIIIIING KRIIIING_!" … As I was saying, it's famous for being the only bell to ring three times. Anna stood up, brushed herself off and smiled, "See you during recess, Mikan!" I sighed for the umpteenth time that day. I rubbed my temples, at this rate, I'm probably going to die young.

**{{tehPokerPanda}}**

I wanted to run out of class and shout, "IT'S A CONSPIRACY! THE UNIVERSE _**HATES **_ME!", but that would be just weird. Not to mention I'd get detention. Anyway, the source of my misery was the teenage boy right next to me. Natsume Hyuuga – the school's most popular and athletic student, not to mention every girl's dream-come-true. Well, except for me, obviously. I _hate _him. Like seriously, _**haaaaate **_him. Other than the cheerleaders, _THIS GUY_ is at the top spot! And I _know_ that the universe is plotting against me because I'm his lab-partner. His freakin' lab partner! Ughhhhhh, this couldn't get any worse!

"Oi, Sakura. Snap out of it. You've been making whore-y faces for five minutes", the _**demon**_ suddenly said, jabbing his pen on my forehead. I glared at him, "Shut it, Hyuuga." He smirked, "What? You got constipation or something?" My eyebrow started to twitch. This guy.. Is the single most _ANNOYING _human on the face of the earth! "Wow, never knew an eyebrow could move so _fast_", he continued taunting me, smirking like the ass he is. "Don't make me punch you", I warned, glaring daggers at him.

"_Try me_", he said, smirking. I was going to. I was about to lift my fist up when my Science teacher looked at our direction. "_Sakura-san_, is there something you would like to say?", he said, obviously glaring at me. Wait.. _**WHAT?**_ I DIDN'T DO _**ANYTHING**_! That Hyuuga _demon_ was the one who did all the talking! This is the universe's conspiracy! Well, I wanted to shout all that out but I couldn't, could I?

"No…", I muttered slowly. The spectacled teacher continued to glare at me, expectantly. "…Sorry, Jinno-_sensei_…", I apologized, not meaning a single word of it. He nodded, apparently satisfied with my 'apology'. And with that, my fight with Natsume continued. This time, it was just a battle to see who could glare longer or more intensely. This lasted for pretty much the whole lesson, right till Jin-Jin gave one last assignment.

"Oh, and you'll have to conduct an experiment on the _blah-blah-blah_ according to the theory of _blah-blah_", he said, pushing up his glasses. I groaned, this sucks. This couldn't get any suck-ier. But I was wrong. It got _WAYYY_ suckier. Jinno-sensei pushed up his glasses, again, and concluded, "_With your lab partners_."

This time, I really wanted to yell out the 'conspiracy' thing. From the corner of my spectacle frame, I could see that ass smirking with his arms crossed. "Oh, _joy_", he said, loud enough only for me to hear. I turned to face him, glaring, "Shut it, Hyuuga. It's sad enough that I'm your lab partner, and _NOW_, I even have to do a project with you!", I shout-whispered. He smirked, that asshole seemed amused! _AMUSED_, I tell you! IT'S ALL A CONSPIRACY!

"Yeah. Aren't you glad?", he whispered back, still smirking. But, just as I was about to reply, "_KRIIIIIINGGG!_", the bell went off. And thank goodness this one doesn't ring three freakin' times. Anyhoo, Hyuuga got up, and just as he was about to leave, he turned back to me and mouthed the words, "See ya later."

**{{tehPokerPanda}}**

It was recess, and I was sitting at our usual spot. By 'our', I mean the gang of misfits I hang out with. Okay, fine. We're regarded as the _'unpopular kids'_. But this didn't go for everyone here. There were Koko and Kitsu; the troublemakers. The two of them were famous around the school, but for some unknown reason, they liked chillin' with us. There was also Mochiage, AKA Baldy and of course, me and Anna.

"Sooo", Koko began, putting his arm on the table, "Pinky!" Anna turned to look at him, "Hmm?" "We heard that you got an invite to join the cheerleaders..", Kitsu continued Koko's sentence. The two of them did this. A lot. "Ah..", Anna started, at a loss, "YEAH! Hehe, thanks for reminding me! I need to go see Koizumi-san now. Bye-bee!" And with that, the pinkette jetted off to the cheerleaders' table.

'Koizumi' just now was actually Luna Koizumi; currently the most popular girl _AND_ the head of the cheerleaders. Cliché, isn't it? But anyway, that girl was bad news. And hopefully, Anna was aware of that too. I was starting to daze off when Mochiage jabbed me. "Oi, I think you better go check on Anna…", he said, looking towards her. I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Koizumi.. Probably has something up her sleeve..", the baldy concluded. I looked at him for awhile, then realized he was right. I nodded and left.

I had to squeeze through the crowds of kids in the canteen. The cheerleaders' table was situated right in the middle of the chaos. As I got closer to it, the more I felt like running away. That table was _not only_ filled with the 20 most popular girls and boys, but _ALSO_ my nemesis, Natsume Hyuuga. Whatever, this was for Anna, so I'll have to man up.

I got closer, but when I was only two tables away from them, my eyes widened. The cheerleaders, they were all laughing at her. All of them, I tell you. Anna ran off, crying. I stared there for awhile. Hyuuga was there, why didn't he say something? I know he's an ass and all, but he's couldn't be THAT low!

That was it, I walked right to their table and glared. "Ew-! What's that ugly ne-", I cut off one of those obnoxious cheerleaders. I took her salad and dropped it on top of her. "What the _hell_ did you guys say to Anna?", I sneered, looking at their shocked expressions. "Anna? You mean that _thing_ we just saw?", Koizumi suddenly said, her eyes not meeting mine as she filed her perfectly manicured nails.

I could feel my temper rising, Anna's not a thing, _YOU ARE_. "We didn't do anything bad", she continued, "We just told her that we weren't accepting fat cows who didn't have any talent whatsoever!" The rest of the cheerleaders giggled at their mistress' joke. I clenched my fists, that was it.

"LIKE _YOU'RE_ THE ONE WHO CAN SAY THAT!", I snapped, "ANNA HAS LOADS OF TALENT! MORE THAN YOU COULD IMAGINE!" Koizumi seemed taken aback, she even stopped filing her nails. "JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE '_POPULAR'_ DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO WALK ALL OVER THE REST OF US!", I shouted. This time, the whole canteen fell silent.

"And I swear, one day, this school is gonna change", I concluded my rant and stormed off, looking for Anna. If I had looked closer, I would've noticed that Hyuuga demon's smirk. Oh, he was amused. _Very_ amused.

**{{tehPokerPanda}}**

I found Anna sitting under a tree, in the field behind our school. She had her face behind her legs, so I guess she was still crying.

"Hey, Anna..", I said, edging closer. The nearer I got, the louder her sobs got. I sweat-dropped, am I the one causing her to cry or something? Finally, she stopped crying and lifted her face to me. "M.. Mikan", she started, still sobbing in between, "I.. –sob-.. You were.. –sob sob- You were right! –sob- The cheer-sob-leaders here –sob- are TERRIBLE!", she buried her face again.

I held back a sigh and sat beside her, patting her head. "Aww, Anna! Not all of them suck! Just.. Most of them. And not all cheerleaders are like them, you just happened to meet the bad ones,"I tried comforting her.

I think I made it worse, she looked like she was gonna burst into tears. "B-b-BUT!.. I've always wanted to be one! It's my _LIFE-LONG DREAM_!", she wailed. I sweat-dropped. "Um, okay sweetie. Just, _relax_. You'll achieve it!", I said, awkwardly. "R-really?", Anna perked up. "But.. How?", she seemed to be deep in thought.

Suddenly, a light bulb flashed above my head! Well, not _literally_. But, you get what I mean. "Ah!", I exclaimed, punching my fist into the palm of my other hand, "There's gonna be the cheerleaders' audition next Monday! You should totally try out", I said. "But.. They'll just laugh at me again..", she said, getting all sad again. "Not if we train you till you're freakin' AWESOME! They'll have no choice but to let you in!", I said, standing up. Anna smiled, "Great! You're gonna coach me, right?"

That's when I dead-panned. _I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING CLUE WHAT CHEERLEADERS DO! AND NEITHER DOES ANNA!_

"Uhh.. Y-yeah! Sure! All of us; Koko, Kitsu and even Baldy!", I said, sweat-dropping. "THANKS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!", Anna said, shouting. She seemed so much happier. I forced a smile, too, but on the inside, I know that I just seriously screwed up.

Behind another tree nearby, a certain someone had been watching. And listening. And also smirking. Too bad we didn't notice.

⌠**Miss Popularity⌡**

**Chapter 1 /END.**

**A/N: Hiiiii! –waves- It's Panda. Um, this time I'm REALLY gonna continue it. Just something I thought up in the car. Hope you like it. Reviews are HIGHLY APPRECIATED and criticism is accepted as long as not in a hate-way. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
